Nathanael Terror
100px Nathanael "Nate" Terror is the 16-year-old son of a Nightmare and a student at Flaunt High. His profession is the guitar and he is currently taking vocal lessons. Character Personality Nate is very kind, rational, soft-spoken, laid back, level headed, mature beyond his years but also seems more of the quiet type of Monster who speaks as little as he has to, what makes him appear deep and mysterious. Even though he is such a quiet guy, he is not shy or introverted at all. He loves the "loud" and "real" genres of music. "Real" by his definition, is only music created by a band using real instruments rather than a computer or other, as he calls it, "lazy" techniques the pop industry is using. When playing his guitars on stage he often gets so excited about it that his fire tail and burning legs change colors from this blueish to a fiery red. He loves to preform on stage and would always say yes if someone asks him to help them out for graded performances or bigger music projects either for school or private purposes, but as of yet, he is not committed to any of the projects, merely seeing himself as a guest performer in their setting. He does get offers to become a fix member every now and then but so far he declined all of them, usually due to musical differences (e.g. the bands usually having agreed on a genre too "soft" for his own liking) But because he is always willing to help nonetheless - even if it means going unplugged and return to his acoustic guitar every now and then, he is a much respected guy at Flaunt High. He doesn't like being involved in Drama as he has "more important stuff to channel his energy to" but he is quick to help someone out. Appearance As a Nightmare, Nate is of the centaur family, having the lower body of a horse. His fur is dark purple, his skin light purple. His hair is lavender -blueish. So is his horse tail, with it's hair ends being flames.He has a horn on his forehead and a pair of horse ears. History As a Nightmare, Nate used to live in the Dream Pastures, creating dreams for other Monsters. He was crafting dreams, where the dreamer always was a famous rock star, a career he dreamed of himself. One day he grew tired of creating those dreams for others and decided to take matters in his own hands, which is pretty unusual for regular Nightmares, who are said to not have a personality of their own but live a hive minded herd mentality. That is the main reason he had a hard time convincing his mother to let him leave the Dream Pastures and have musical education at Flaunt High. She eventually caved in and they left the Dream Pastures together, upsetting the other Nightmares to the point that they forbid them from ever returning. In the Realm of the Awoken - as Nightmares call the world outside of the Dream Pastures - Nates mother, a regular Nightmare herself - discovered her individual self as well and fell in love with a centaur women, who reciprocated her feelings. Said centaur woman has a hybrid son Nate's age, Horace Haunter, who Nate got to know when the women decided to move together. They don't mind each other and are just happy for their mothers. Relationships Family Nataly Terror, Mother Cecily Haunter, Stepmother Cecily Haunters maiden name was Hoofner. Horace Haunter, Stepbrother Horace Haunter is his stepbrother. Their relationship is neutral as they don't see each other very often, due to the fact that they attend different schools. Their parents try their best to make them spend time together whenever they can, but both of them rather spend time alone or with their friends respectively. Friends (Open for Friends) Romance Meridia Lyon, Crush (TBA) Enemies Fortunately none yet. Trivia * Nate was created as a mystery ship for Wallpacapaca. ** His art was revealed on May 6th, 2018. * His nickname "Nate" and last name is a word play on "night terror", which is also known as sleep terror, a sleep disorder, causing feelings of terror or dread while sleeping. ** Nathan even means "the bringer" and in combination with his last name "of terror" refers even more to his monster origin. Category:Bigrika Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nightmare Category:Flaunt High Category:RikaChar Category:RikaMal